How My Friends Helped Beshte
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: You already saw my friends help Daniel Tiger but now they're about to help Beshte.


Introduction:

Now, I know what you're thinking. Ususally, you would expect a crossover, but today i've decided to do only Volume 1 because I wasn't ready to do 2 more volumes. So basically, I decided to not do the collection but rather do another story on how my friends helped another character. Once I finished the Daniel Tiger story, I knew Beshte was the next choice because let's face it: it was his turn anyway. So, this will be a part of a new series called "How My Imaginary Animal Friends Helped" Now, I really don't know how many I will do but hopefully it will be a good collection. With that said, I hope you enjoy the next part of the series and get ready for what happens next.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Before my friends came along, Beshte was a part of the Lion Guard a team that protects the Pridelands from any one who threatens to take over the whole place. He once had a family that he lived with. I guess you can say life in his world was just the way he liked it. Everything was just fine. That is until Kion and the team including Beshte knew nothing could've prepared them for this. It started when they ran the hyenas out of the Pridelands. Then all of a sudden, Kion and the other 3 started arguing on who should take credit for what they just did. Beshte knew they did together as a team but they didn't let him talk to them at all. When Kiara arrived, she saw what was going on. So, she decided to tell Simba and Nala about this. Once they heard about this, thet knew it has to stop so they went to see what was going on. Once they arrived, they saw that Kion has killed his 3 friends and then himself. Beshte knew he had no one else anymore because it was clear that the Lion Guard is no more. Once it was over, he just walked away without a word and he never looked back. When he went back to his home, he noticed that his family was gone. Even his little brother Mtoto was gone because he went back to his family. Beshte knew this day just gets worse by the minute because his life was really nothing special. He wished he could have friends that would help him. Believe it or not what he didn't know was that his wish was about to come true.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

After he made his wish, it actually happened. He was then seeing 5 hippos, a polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, and a black panther. He couldn't believe it because he thought he wouldn't get his wish but somehow it came true. Hilda then said "Hello Beshte. We are here to help you because we heard you no longer with the Lion Guard anymore because of what happened. Before I continue on, allow me to introduce me and the gang. I'm Hilda, and my friends, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. So, basically we're here to help you." He knew this was special because for the first time since the team split, he finally had friends that cared about him. He then said "Well to be fair, you story you heard is true but I should tell you my side of the story and what really happened."

Chapter 3 Beshte Opens Up

"Now to be fair, the story you guys heard is true but there's more to it. All started when me and the other 3 went to get Kion. See he just got into an argument with hia sister Kiara about if she wants to be on the team. He was quite pissed off because he worried she isn't ready for this. While Kiara thinks, she wants to help out. Of course, Nala thinks they should work it out. Thankfully, he wasn't angry for long once he was with us. Our job was to protect run the hyenas off far away from the Pride Lands because they were causing trouble yet again. Once we got near them, Kion literally started clawing and ripping an innocent hyena to death. Me and the others tried to stop this but we had no choice but to watch in horror as he tears into the hyena. The other 3 decided to gang up on him but believe it or not, he killed them and I was forced to watch. Of course, he can't attack me at all so I was lucky to be alive. After he killed our 3 friends, he cutted his throat off and he killed himself. What I saw was lots of blood and my best friends in the world dead. I knew Simba and Nala would find out so I ran away as fast I could and when I got back to my water hole, I saw that mg family was gone. Even worse, Mtoto was going back to his family. I guess you can say life hasn't gotten a lot better until you guys arrived."

Chapter 4: My Friends And Besthe Go On A Walk

Once Besthe was done with his story, my friends knew he went through a lot before they arrived. They knew he was a good hearted hippo who faced trouble. So, they and Besthe decided to go on a walk. During their walk, Hilda then said "Besthe after hearing you side of the story, it's clear that you've been through a lot before we came. We understand that losing your friends can be tough but somehow you're able to be brave about telling us this was very kind of you. It's not that easy to talk about a tragedy and honestly, you're the only one who's able to talk about that with us and we have now seen that you want to be a good friend and you should be proud of yourself." Besthe knew she was right and so he took that talk quite seriously and he knew if his 4 former friends was watching him, they would be proud of him.

Chapter 5: My Friends Help Besthe

While Beshte and my friends were on a walk, they saw that Kiara wasn't the same anymore ever since Kion killed himself. She didn't even notice or look at him and she just ignored him. Besthe knew the PrideLands were never the same ever since the Lion Guard separated. My friends did notice it too and knew helping him was the right thing to do. Then all of a sudden and out of nowhere, the PrideLanders and the Outsiders went to war with each other. Beshte and my friends knew they didn't want to get involved. So, they ran far away from the war zone. They stuck together and thankfully they weren't affected. Once the war was over, they saw the damage from the war and it was clear that Simba and Nala did the war because of Kion's death. It was also because they knew the hyenas was to blame for this. Kiara wasn't affected but knew Kion wouldn't like this at all. Meanwhile, my friends and Beshte were shocked on how this could have happened.

Chapter 6: Mbeya Accepts Beshte As His Son

After the battle was over, my and Beshte were walking as normal until they saw Mbeya. He was suprised to see Beshte for the first time since the guard splitted. He then said "Beshte, I can't believe you're still alive. I thought Kion would kill you. Since you don't have a family anymore, I was wondering: How you like if you became my son?" Beshte knew it would be an honor but he didn't know what to do. Thankfully, my friends helped him with the decision and so Beshte was now with Mbeya. Beshte knew he would've done this without them so he gave them all a big hug and thanking them for being the best friends he really wanted. My friends knew helping him was the right thing to do and they knew their work was done.

Chapter 8: Epilogue

After my friends left, things got much better for Beshte. The PrideLands was now in peace and harmony, the hyenas never came back, and even better Mbeya told Simba and Nala about what happened and so they decided to accept Beshte as one of their own. Of course at first, Kiara was new to this but as time went on, she accpeted Beshte as her new brother. If Kion and the rest of the guard was here today, they would see that Beshte is making them proud one day at a time.


End file.
